The Night Of The Encumbering Snows
by challengerspet
Summary: Artie's mood gets the best of him...will Jim get ot him in time?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I STILL do not own any of the characters except Danielle and the assorted add ons. Still got Artie on my wish list though!

AN: Many thanks to Apple for her prodding, needling and reading and helping me stay on track. Thanks tons lady!

The Night Of The Encumbering Snows

The temperature inside the train felt like it was twenty degrees colder than the single digits swirling around outside, despite the roaring fire in the fireplace. Artemus Gordon, Secret Service Agent on assignment to President Grant, sat staring blankly at the newspaper he held in his hands. He had been on the same page for the last fifteen minutes but hadn't taken in a single word.

If Artemus Gordon was anything he was a forgiving man. But this past month had taken its toll on his emotions. He and Danielle had somehow managed to carry on an argument over the telegraph wires. She was attending her formal winter ball without him and he was entertaining Senator's daughters.

But this time his partner, James West, had pushed him too far. Just because he was a few minutes late trudging through the snow from the meeting with Colonel Richmond, a meeting Jim had somehow managed to miss yet again, that was NO reason to take Linda Chaffee to dinner in his place. That was the third time this month. He had been looking forward to a relaxing dinner instead of all the stuffy meetings he had been enduring. And note from his partner or no note Artie was just not in the mood to join him this time.

The telegraph clicked to life and he rose and crossed the parlor car to the desk and pushed the telegraph key out through the false books. He quickly tapped out the acknowledgement and waited for the message to come in. He spoke the telegram as he copied it down, as was his custom.

"Heavy snowstorm, President Grant delayed at Fort Collins, Colorado. Request agents Gordon and West meet him there as soon as possible," He tossed the pencil onto the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"What a night to have to ride out to the Fort. Jim's not coming back until tomorrow and I sure as hell am not riding into town to get him then turn around and ride all the way back to the Fort! That's got to be a five mile ride just to the Fort and in this weather yet."

Artie rose and sighed as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and headed to his room to gather some things he might need. As he pulled the parlor car door closed behind him the copy of the telegram and the note he left for his partner slipped off the desk and fluttered to the floor.

Sometime later, Artie headed toward the stable car and saddled his horse. He lowered the ramp and pulled his steed out into the blowing snow. He slammed the ramp back into place and mounted his trusty steed.

"Not a fit night out for man nor beast, Mesa my dear, but it's apparently a perfect night out for a Secret Service Agent," Artie grumped as he pulled his jacket tighter around him as he and Mesa plodded on.

Five miles away, in the City of Fort Collins, Jim and Linda danced to the five- piece orchestra. _Too bad Artie was late he'd love this place,_ Jim thought as he twirled the lovely lady named Linda around the dance floor. When the music ended they clapped and returned to their table.

"James, when do you think Artemus will be able to join us?" The lady asked as Jim pulled out her chair for her.

"Oh, not tonight, I'm sure. The weather's gotten pretty bad out there. I've already gotten a room here for the night. I left Artie a note everything'll be okay."

"You aren't worried about him?" She eyed him curiously.

"Artie's a big boy he can take care of himself," Jim told her with more confidence than he felt. He wondered why his partner had not shown up in town to claim his evening.

WWWWWWWWWW

As he prodded his steed to continue plodding though the ever deepening snow, Artie began to grumble. _Miserable…insufferable…disgusting mess to be out in!_ Suddenly Mesa reared and it was all he could do to stay in the saddle. When he finally got his horse calmed down he looked ahead to see what was spooking her. He got down from his horse and walked to the edge of the road.

There, lying under a coating of new fallen snow, lay a man. Artie rushed toward him to check on him when the man sprang up leveling a gun at him. Artie backed away, his hands in the air. Another figure came out from behind a nearby tree pointing a rifle at him.

"Something I can help you with friend?" Artie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, our horse done broke its leg…you can give us yours," the man grinned evilly.

"Now, I'd be glad to help in any way I can, gentlemen, but I have to get to Fort Collins on urgent business…" Artie stepped backward when the one by the tree cocked his rifle.

"My friend wasn't asking you mister…he was telling you."

"Well now you see," Artie began as he tugged at his ear and withdrew a small silver ball from a hidden pocket.

Artie threw the ball and it hit the man in front of him, exploding into a plume of cherry red smoke. The man staggered back toward his friend and he fell unconscious to the ground. The other man bellowed a curse as he pulled the trigger then collapsed in a heap by the tree. Artie had covered his face with his coat and as the smoke dissipated, he lowered his coat and checked on the fallen men.

"Amateur mistake boys," he said as he checked the first man, "one must always frisk one's opponent or suffer the consequences," Artie grinned at the fallen men then froze when he heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him.

"And you, friend, forgot to check and see if they had company." The newcomer said sternly.

"Now, turn around…slowly…" Artie did as he was told and found himself face to face with the biggest man he had ever seen.

"As I was telling your friends here…" Artie smiled and began to talk only to be cut off.

"I know what you were telling them. Now let me tell you something…" he poked Artie in the chest with the muzzle of his rifle.

"I'm fixing to make you take your horse and hitch her up to our wagon so's I can pull my friends out of here and you won't do anything to stop me. None of them fancy tricks you used on them," the man regarded him sternly.

The man prodded Artie toward Mesa and he waited for his opening. He hitched Mesa up to their wagon and was ordered to throw the saddle into the back. Artie made a pretense of slipping in order to get at a secret pocket in his saddlebag. He pulled a pouch out and turned around to see the muzzle of the rifle inches from his face.

"Now just what do you think you were going to do with that?" the man glared at him.

"Nothing, friend it's just tobacco, that's all," Artie showed him his 'special' blend.

"Let me see that…" the man grabbed the bag from him.

Artie lit a match and held it close to the pouch and caught one of the drawstrings on fire. The string sparked and the fire greedily gulped its way up the string. Once it reached the top of the pouch Artie backed as far away from him as the wagon would allow. The pouch became a fireball in the man's hand as it exploded with the force of a volcano.

Angry, the man wildly fired his rifle, cursing and trying to stomp the fire out. He glared and was about to advance on Artie when he watched as the agent stared at him, his mouth slightly open, then, wordlessly, crumpled to the ground. He went over and pushed the agent with his rifle, watching as he flopped over in the snow, a steadily increasing patch of red growing on his right shoulder.

Not caring whether or not he would live the man went over to his friends and dragged them to the wagon and tossed them in. He took Artie's hat and tossed it on him as he drove the wagon past him.

Artie woke to find he had been covered with snow and it was still coming down. He knew he had to get to shelter and get the bullet removed from his shoulder. He gingerly sat up, wincing at the pain in his extremity. Pulling his right arm over his chest he shakily stood and bent over and grabbed his hat.

"Well, Artemus, you've really done it this time," he scolded himself.

"You've got at least a three mile walk to the Fort where the President no doubt has a doctor…or you can turn around and walk two miles back to the train. The EMPTY train…because my partner is out eating MY dinner!" Artie growled.

"All right the Fort it is!" Artie turned and headed toward the Fort, "After all, it's only three miles I can walk that in a little while."

WWWWWWWWWW

"James, are you all right? You seem a bit distracted." Linda said to him.

"What? No, I'm fine," Jim replied, "I was just thinking about Artie. Maybe I should go send him a wire." Jim was about to get up when a passing waiter stopped him.

"You can't do that, sir. All the telegraph lines are out. In fact you can't even get out of the hotel. The sheriff just informed us they locked down the city at least until tomorrow when the storm lets up."

"Well, that settles that, then," Jim thanked the waiter and turned his attention back to Linda.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," he smiled.

"Would you care to escort a lady to her room, Mr. West?"

Jim saw Linda to her room and went to his. Removing his supper jacket and placing it on the chair he sat on the bed to take his boots off and couldn't help thinking about his partner. _Artie's gonna think I stole his fun away from work evening again. I really should make this up to him._ Jim thought as he removed his other boot. Jim undressed and climbed into bed knowing the sooner he fell asleep the sooner morning would come and he could get back to the train.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie stopped and sat on a snow covered rock, breathing heavily. He had been walking for the better part of an hour and he was exhausted. His shoulder throbbed and his head and body ached. Fever. He could feel it starting…_it must be all of 5 degrees out here!_ He thought as he gently moved his coat aside to look at his wound. Artie pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

"Still bleeding…huh…in this weather you'd think it would have stopped by now," he winced as he pulled his jacket closed.

Artie tiredly pulled himself up and trudged on not noticing he was headed in the wrong direction. _James, I hope you find that note I left you. It's freezing out here! I wouldn't say no to a ride the rest of the way to the Fort._ He sighed and kept moving.

WWWWWWWWWW

Morning dawned cold, crisp and overcast. Snow laden clouds hung heavy in the sky, waiting to unload another burden of white fury on the town. Jim rose and pulled his supper jacket on and donned his cape. Not wanting to waste time on breakfast he paid his bill and was informed that if he wanted to get out of town now would be his only chance.

He stopped off in the restaurant when saw Linda sitting there. He told her he was going to head back to the train and asked if there was any message for Artemus. She smiled sweetly and told him she hoped he was well and that she was sorry she had not had the chance to meet him, if he was anything near as charming as West was. Jim smiled, promised to deliver the message and headed out, anxious to get back to the train.

He approached the train and thought it strange there was no smoke coming from the chimney in the parlor car. He unsaddled his horse, noticing that Artie's horse was missing. He went to the parlor car expecting to find a note from his wayward partner. He checked the sideboard and the desk but saw nothing. Checking the fireplace it became apparent his partner had left the train some time ago.

Confused, Jim turned to head toward the lab when the telegraph clicked to life, startling him. He sent an acknowledgement and grabbed paper and pencil waiting for the reply. He quickly jotted down the message and his concern and confusion grew. The President wanted to know why Artie had sent an acknowledgement telling him he would leave for Fort Collins the previous night but he hadn't reported in yet.

Jim sent a reply back that he had just returned himself and he would immediately go out in search of his missing partner. Another answer came back telling him a detachment from the Fort would meet him. Jim acknowledged and went to saddle his horse.

"What have you gotten into this time, partner?" Jim wondered as he headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie rubbed his tired, itchy eyes and tried to focus on the area in front of him. He was having trouble seeing. _It's called snow blindness you fool! You're getting snow blind and if you don't stop soon you'll lose all your sight._ Artie looked around and tried to find somewhere he could use as a shelter. Seeing a small opening in the rocks he squeezed through hoping nothing else had had the same idea.

After several unsuccessful attempts he finally managed to make a meager fire with broken branches he found just outside the entrance. Not seeing anything suitable for food, he reached out of his hole and grabbed some handfuls of snow and let them melt in his mouth. _At least I have a source of water,_ he thought has he sat near the fire leaning with his back against the rock and soon drifted off to sleep.

He woke sometime later to an intense throbbing in his shoulder that he likened to St. Elmo's fire. He knew the bullet had to come out and he was running out of options. He got the fire going again and checked his pockets all he was able to find was his small pocketknife. _Oh well, this will have to do,_ he thought as he opened it and stuck it in the fire.

When he thought the knife was hot enough, he gingerly opened his jacket and pulled back his shirt. The hole the bullet had made when it entered his body was ragged and round, the skin turning dark. Artie closed his eyes and offered up a quick prayer. Then he plunged the knife into his shoulder.

His scream echoed off the rock and out into the night air. An owl flew from a nearby tree, startled by the sound. Artie probed for the bullet, sweat pouring off him despite the chilled winds blowing. _Damn, that bullet's deeper than my blade can go,_ Artie thought as he removed the blade from his shoulder. He pulled his shirt closed again and once more pulled his jacket tight. _Oh, well, I tried. It will just have to wait until I reach the Fort._ Artie's head soon dropped to his chest and he was fast asleep.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim didn't want to push his mount too hard in the deep snow but he felt an urgent need to find his partner. He saw a patch of snow that looked like it had been trod down and got of his horse to investigate. Too much snow had fallen during the night and covered most of the tracks up. He saw a darker patch of snow and brushed the new layer away. Blood. Jim surveyed the surrounding area, looking for any signs of whom it might belong to.

Thinking he had spotted a trail he was about to follow it when he remembered the soldiers who were coming to meet him. He mounted his horse and quickly rode on to get the soldiers. He met up with them about a half mile away and led them back to the spot he had found.

They began looked for any signs or tracks they might still be able to see. One of the soldiers spotted something and went to check it out when his foot hit something buried in the snow. Digging into the snow he uncovered the item and handed it to West, who turned it over in his hands and his gaze froze. It was a pistol with a golden A.G. on the handle.

"This is Artie's," he told the soldiers, "and that must be his blood."

"Sir, we'll start scouting the area immediately. In that snowstorm we had last night it wouldn't have been hard for him to lose the road."

"I found a trail of blood here…let's start looking this way." Jim pointed to the direction the trail led.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie woke with a start, cold, stiff and very sore. With great effort he pushed himself away from the wall of the little cave and stood. With a moan he poked his head out of the opening and was surprised to find it was daylight. Pulling his hat down tightly onto his head he squeezed out of the opening between the rocks not noticing that he had bled through his jacket was leaving a trail of blood on the rock.

He looked around to get his bearings and realized he had somehow lost sight of the road. _Well, Artemus, you're doing a fine job. You've gone and got yourself shot up, you're stranded without a horse and you lost the only road to the Fort…not to mention that it's freezing out here. _

"Well, if I came to this cave from that way then the road must be over here somewhere," Artie took off toward his left, stumbling through the brush.

He had gone a short distance when he heard a noise in the bushes off to his right. He turned to look and saw a very large badger. He pulled his gun belt around to allow his left hand to draw his weapon when he realized he no longer had his gun.

"Oh great, Gordon, on top of everything else you've managed to lose your gun." Artie looked around for anything useful.

He spied a fallen tree limb and, slowly, keeping his eyes on the badger he reached for the limb and pulled it over and put it between the animal and himself.

"What are you doing out here, friend?" Artie tired to talk soothingly to the animal.

"Don't your kind usually try to stay in your burrows when it's this cold?" Artie continued to talk softly to him as he edged away.

The badger stared at him from its position on its hind legs. Carefully watching every move this human made. He didn't quite know what to make of the being that had temporarily taken over his winter home. He sniffed the air and he could smell it. Blood. Fresh blood and it seemed to be coming from the human before him. The creature stared intently at the human and for a time they both froze, eyes locked, sizing each other up.

Artie didn't dare breathe. He tightened his grip on the tree limb never taking his eyes completely off the wild animal. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw he had no clear means of escape and turned his full attention back to the badger. He continued the stare down until the badger finally looked away. He looked to a spot behind Artie for a moment, lowered to all fours and with a last look at the human, he padded softly over to the opening Artie had just vacated and went inside.

"Well, if I had taken your home all you had to do was say so," Artie heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned heavily on the tree limb.

He looked around again and picking the best pathway through the bramble, trying to figure out how he had made it through this mess the night before. He headed back in what he thought was the direction of the road unaware of the soldiers or the partner out looking for him.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Mr. West, look here, sir!" A soldier had dismounted and followed a trail over to the rocks.

Jim pulled his horse to a halt, dismounted and ran over to where the soldier was standing. He had pulled back some branches to reveal a bloody trail across the rock. Jim poked his head inside the opening and backed away just as quickly. He informed the soldier there was an animal in there but he had gotten a quick look around. He had seen evidence that someone had been in there recently.

"We can't be too far ahead of him. Let's check the area." Jim said to the men.

They were glad it had not yet started to snow and they quickly found Artie's trail and began to follow it. Judging by the signs they should be able to find him shortly, Jim thought as he mounted his steed and followed the trail.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie was sure he should have found the road by now. He had been walking…well it was impossible to tell how long he had been walking. He had lost his pocket watch sometime ago and without being able to see the sun he could only guess at what time it had gotten to be.

He stopped and scooped up another mouthful of snow and ate it. Slowly letting it dissolve in his mouth savoring the coolness of the flakes as they melted and then flowed down his parched throat. He shivered and closed his eyes. Heaving a great sigh he forced his tired and weary legs to continue onward, not even noticing that the snow had begun to fall heavily again.

He trudged on his steps getting slower and slower until he was dragging his feet forward in an effort to keep moving. _Come on, Artemus, you've got to keep moving. If you stop now you'll freeze to death. Hell, you're probably freezing to death right now and you just don't know it…this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into,_ Artie thought as he forced his legs to keep going.

Several minutes later, Artie's steps had shortened to the point where he was merely shuffling his feet along. Swaying unsteadily on his feet, he looked down the trail. _No, that can't be!_ He thought as he shook his head to clear it. _She isn't here. She's gotta be an hallucination. _He put his hand out to her and forced his exhausted legs to carry him closer to Danielle.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Looks like Mr. Gordon's headed back toward the right direction, Mr. West," the soldier riding next to him said to Jim breaking into his stony silence.

"Yeah, maybe if we hurry we can catch up to him." Jim kicked his heels into his faithful steed's sides and urged him on.

"Yes, Mr. West. It does look like this snow won't be stopping anytime soon. No offense, sir but I think your partner was damn lucky last night. I don't think he'd survive another night out here."

"Then we'd better hurry up and find him." Jim said as he rode on.

WWWWWWWWWW

At the Fort President Grant sat talking to his personal physician, Dr. Harold Evans. The soldiers at the Fort including the Fort's Commandant, had given the table a wide berth. They had heard it was never good to get too close to the President when he was as upset as he appeared to be and the soldier's were very glad they were neither this Artemus Gordon or James West he kept going on about.

"Harold, why can't those two EVER complete a simple task?" Grant voiced his rhetorical question Evans decided to answer anyway.

"Because they ARE Gordon and West, sir. Give those two the toughest, hardest, most unsolvable case and they'll have it done within a week…ask them to sign their name to a report and they'll take a month and one if not both of them will find a way to get injured." Evans chuckled.

"I am aware of that, Evans I just want to know why! It was a simple five mile ride from the train siding to the Fort…" Grant sighed.

"Remember the 'simple' fishing trip they went on, sir? Need I say more?" Evans smiled.

"Oh brother, do not remind me of that debacle, Evans or I'll have you back to pushing pills at the carnival." Grant glared at him, not wanting to even think about what happened on that fateful trip. (refers to TNOT Mixed UP Mind)

"Don't worry, sir. James will find his partner, they'll be along soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Danielle, I just can't go on…I just can't" Artie spoke to the hallucination that was floating just out of his reach.

"_Come now, Artie…you are stronger than this. The Artie I know wouldn't let this get him down."_ Danielle spoke sternly to him.

"I'm trying, Danielle. I'm tired I just need to rest. Just rest for a little while." Artie was breathing heavily as he forced his frozen legs to keep going.

"_Try HARDER, Artemus! Jim will find you soon. But you MUST try. He can't find you if you stop…the snow is coming down too heavily and your tracks are already covered. Please, darling, keep going."_

Artie looked at what he knew to be an apparition, sighed and forced himself to continue.

WWWWWWWWWW

After an hour Jim still had not found his partner. The soldiers informed him they had to stop and rest the horses as they had been riding them hard since before sunup. Jim reluctantly agreed, part of him wanting keep looking for his partner and part of him knowing he would need a strong and sturdy horse when he found him.

He dismounted and tied his horse to a nearby shrub and a soldier appeared with a feedbag for the steed. Another soldier offered him a sandwich but he refused, too worried about his partner to think about eating. He stared off in the direction they had been traveling, hoping to catch a glimpse of his elusive partner.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie sat down on a rock unable to go any further. He was totally exhausted and on the verge of collapse. His fever was raging though his body, the slight shivers had become tremors then all out shakes. Rest…all he wanted to do was succumb to the overpowering need for sleep. He kept seeing Danielle, it was as if she were leading him to where he needed to be.

"This better be the place I need to be, Danielle," Artie said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I don't think I can go on." Artie told her as he pushed himself off the rock and tried to take a step.

His exhausted and cold numbed body could no longer comply. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he pitched forward, into the snow. As he lay there unconscious, gasping for breath the heavy snowfall kept coming down covering him in a blanket of white.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and the soldiers again mounted their horses and headed off in the last direction they knew Artie to have been headed. Jim kept his expert eye looking and searching in all directions…looking for any trace of his partner. They had gone a short way when the soldier beside him informed him they were heading back in the direction of the road.

"Stop!" Jim shouted as he pulled his horse to a halt.

He took out his spyglass and looked at a rock formation just up ahead. Without another word he put the spyglass away and vaulted from his horse and began running in the direction of the rocks. The soldiers just shrugged their shoulders and one grabbed his horse's reins and the others dismounted and followed the agent.

Jim slid to a halt beside the rocks and began to furiously dig with his bare hands. One of the soldiers saw what Jim had seen with the spyglass and began to dig as well. Sticking out of the snow the tip just barely showing was the heel of a boot.

"Come on, we gotta get him out of here!" Jim shouted, more to spur himself on than anything else.

They dug quickly and efficiently and soon they had Artemus uncovered. It worried Jim that his partner had not acknowledged his presence yet. He leaned in and gently turned him over. One of the soldiers gasped. Jim took in Artie's appearance and was amazed he still lived.

His friend was shaking uncontrollably, and cradling his right arm, the front of his jacket coated with blood. Jim yelled for the travois they had rigged back at the Fort and instantly a soldier appeared pulling Jim's horse the travois all ready attached. They gently lifted Artie and placed him on the travois. Jim grabbed the blankets offered to him and he covered his partner, tucking the blankets around him tightly. Then he mounted his horse and headed for the fort. Off into the trees, the ghostly figure smiled, nodded, and with the falling snow, vanished into the swirling flakes.

It was slow going back to the Fort, as the snow was deep and getting deeper by the second. Jim sent a soldier on ahead to alert the doctor to be ready. He glanced back at his partner, worried that he hadn't make any sounds and even through all the blankets he could see that Artie was still shivering uncontrollably. They arrived at the Fort and Jim shouted for the gates to be opened and he rode through.

Evans, Grant and several soldiers met them just inside the gates. The soldiers unhooked the travois and carried it toward the infirmary, Evans supervising. Grant and West fell into step behind them. Grant looked at Jim and noted the concerned gaze fixed on his partner. Grant also thought he saw anger in the agent's eyes.

"He's safe now, James, you can relax," Grant spoke softly.

"Relax? Sir, I can't relax until I find the man who did this," Jim's expression changed to one of anger.

"Son, I know you want to find the man or men responsible for this…"

"You bet I do, sir."

"Let the soldiers handle this. They have more authority here than you do. And right now your partner needs you."

"In other words, sir…" Jim snapped, "you don't want me going off half cocked and doing something stupid," Jim glared at his Commander in Chief.

"Well, I wouldn't say stupid, James. Emotional, certainly but not stupid," Grant tried to soften his mood.

"I understand, sir," Jim replied tightly.

Several hours later Evans finally emerged from the operating room, slowly and tiredly walked toward the President and the pacing James West. Jim looked up when he heard the doctor's approach. Evans looked from one man's anxious face to the other and just when Jim thought he was about ready to choke the words out of the doctor he finally spoke.

"Gentlemen, I won't lie to you…this was a close one and it still is." Evans put his hand up to stop Jim's deluge of questions.

"Let me explain first, Mr. West. The bullet wound in and of itself was not all that bad. However, there is considerable infection."

"At some point Mr. Gordon tried to remove the bullet himself…"

"He what?" Grant and West asked in unison, astonished looks on their faces.

"Don't ask me exactly how, gentlemen, but as near as I can tell he tried to probe for the bullet with the pocket knife we found in his pocket. Had the blade been half an inch longer he might have been successful."

"If the wound isn't that serious, why the long face, Harold?" Grant asked the doctor who answered the question with a question of his own.

"How long was Mr. Gordon exposed to the cold temperatures?"

"I'm not sure. I stayed in town the night before last and he was long gone when I arrived," Grant read the guilt on the agent's face.

"Don't be blaming yourself, James. For all we know, it could have been the both of you in there," Grant told him.

"At any rate he's suffering from what is known as hypothermia."

"Hypo what?" Jim looked at him confused.

"Basically it means he was exposed to the cold for too long. Some of his vital functions have slowed and is body temperature has dropped to a dangerous level."

"His body temperature dropped? But he was running a fever when I brought him in," Jim protested, not liking what he was hearing.

"To you it might have seemed that he was running a fever, but at some point on the trip here, his body began to lose that heat. There was nothing you could do about that, James. Finding him when you did in all probably saved his life."

"Can I see him?" Jim asked quietly.

"He's rather heavily sedated at the moment but you can go sit with him. I've left instructions with the staff that you and the President are to have access to Mr. Gordon at any hour." Jim visibly relaxed.

Grant and Jim followed Evans down the hall to a private room. Evans opened the door and quietly ushered them in. Jim stared at the figure in the bed, assuming that the lump was his partner. Artie was buried under a pile of blankets Jim would have sworn was at least two feet thick.

Artie looked very pale, but Evans assured Jim that was natural due to the blood loss he had suffered. Jim approached the bed and took the chair next to it. Evans sent the orderly after another chair for the President. When the orderly returned Evans instructed him to see to the need of the two gentlemen and to come get him when Gordon woke. Evans left to check on his other patients.

The orderly felt out of place in the room and told them that he would be right outside the door if they needed anything. Grant acknowledged him with a nod, Jim didn't move, just kept watching his friend.

It was long into the night before Artie even stirred beneath his mountain of blankets. When he finally moaned his way to wakefulness, Jim started, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He was instantly awake and leaned forward.

"Hey, pal," Jim smiled at his friend.

"Jim?" Artie whispered, his voice harsh from exposure.

"Yeah, Artie, let me get you some water," Jim rose and moved to the table.

He poured a glass of water and brought it back. Carefully lifting Artie's head he helped him drink. Artie sank back into the pillows with a wince. Grant opened his eyes and seeing that Artie was awake, he rose and went to the door and sent the orderly after Doctor Evans.

"How do you feel, Artie?" Jim asked as Grant took his seat waiting for Evans.

"Cold," Artie said as he shifted positions, causing him to wince and hiss.

"Lie still, the orderly went to get the doctor," Jim told him.

"How'd I get here?" Artie wondered.

"It took some doing but we managed to find and follow your trail," Jim smiled at his friend.

"I had some of the craziest hallucinations, that's for sure."

"You can tell us about them after you tell us what happened to you, son," Grant spoke quietly from his chair on the other side of Artie, who looked wide-eyed at him.

"Mr. President! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, sir." Artie apologized.

"No apologies necessary, Artemus, your mind is understandably elsewhere," Grant told him reassuringly as Evans entered the room.

"Mr. Gordon, nice to see you awake." Evans smiled.

'Would you like us to leave?" Grant asked as he started to rise, Evans waved him back.

"No, in fact due to his blood loss he's going to be tired and I might need assistance in keeping him awake for just a bit."

Evans placed his bag on the table and removed some items he would need. He hooked his stethoscope around his neck. He crossed to the bed and pulled back the blankets. Jim watched as his partner began to shiver again. Evans gently pulled Artie into a sitting position. Grant leaned in and helped when Artie had trouble with his lightly wrapped shoulder the doctor had placed in an equally tight sling.

The doctor placed the cold, hard receiver end of the stethoscope on Artie's chest and looked at him with concern when Artie didn't notice the cold. He told Artie to cough and Jim and Grant looked worried when they heard the raspy, hacking sound emitting from deep within his chest. Evans looked into his eyes and was troubled by what he saw.

Artie's normally clear and bright chocolate brown eyes were dull, listless and glazed over. _Not a good sign,_ Evans thought as he asked Artie to follow his finger as he moved it back and forth.

"What's the verdict, Harold?" Grant asked thinking he already knew. Before he answered Evans looked to the orderly.

"I'll need a large bottle of antimony and hot compresses…just tell the kitchen I'll need the hot compresses as soon as they can get them and keep them coming for probably the next couple of days." Evans looked from West to Grant.

"I was afraid of this. His exposure to the cold, the blood loss, his wound…they're all contributing to pneumonia."

"I didn't think we'd be able to catch it since his body temperature is still too far below normal. I've sent the orderly for the antimony powder and I will have to give him fairly large doses which will cause him to actually feel sicker, but it will purge the pneumonia from his system." Evans said as he eased Artie back onto the pillows.

"Is there anything you can do about making it warmer in here?" Artie asked, his teeth chattering.

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about that. Your body temperature is still very low and that coupled with your injury is hindering your progress. But it might also be helping." Artie stared back a confused look on his face.

"How can that be a good thing?" He wanted to know.

"Well, to put it in layman's terms, your body temperature right now is dangerously low. The hypothermia caused an almost 10 degree drop in your temperature," Jim and Grant started at this news.

"So what you're saying is that if Artemus' pneumonia spikes a fever it won't be as dangerous as it normally would be." Grant stated.

"That is what we hope. His body temperature IS quickly climbing and we don't know if that is because he is warming up or due to the pneumonia. We'll need to keep a close eye on him."

"I'll have to send the nurse in more often and I'll need someone to be in here with him at all times."

"I'll stay." Jim stated.

"That I was sure of, Mr. West. But even you need sleep and breaks." Evans smiled at him.

"I will take my turns as well, Harold. As long as I'm stranded here by this weather I might as well do something useful," Grant added.

"Well, I don't want anyone taking a longer shift than four hours. Just sitting and watching Artemus will be tiring."

Evans turned to ask Artie a question but he was fast asleep. The orderly appeared with a hot compress and informed the doctor more were waiting in a kettle hanging over the fire in the main room in the infirmary. Evans placed a cloth on Artie's chest and put the hot compress on top of the cloth and then covered it with another cloth. The orderly returned with a message for Evans, who glanced at it quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gentlemen, I have another patient that needs my attention. I'll stop and give my instructions to the nurse and someone will relieve one of you in four hours. Neither of you give your relief any hassles, and I want both of you to get some rest."

"Harold," Grant began only to be glared at.

"Sir, I won't let your political position stand in my way from ordering you two out of here," Evans leveled the same glare at Jim.

"You'll get no argument from me," Jim raised his hand in mock surrender.

The next few hours passed quickly with Jim and Grant in quiet conversation, broken only by the nurse every fifteen minutes. She would check Artie's temperature and change the hot compress. The nurse made notes on the chart and left. _Guess they aren't very talkative around here,_ Jim thought as he smiled at the nurse, which she didn't return.

Jim and Grant each sat in quiet contemplation, watching the slow and unsteady rise and fall of Artie's chest. The furrow in Jim's brow deepened when he noted the sweat breaking out on his partner's forehead. Grant started when Jim jumped up and grabbed the washbasin then rushed over to the bed and pulled Artie into a sitting position, setting the basin in his partner's lap.

Artie began retching violently. Grant rushed to hold the basin under the agent, while Jim held him in the sitting position. When he was done Jim wiped his face and eased him back onto the pillows.

"How did you know?" Grant asked.

"I just know my partner." Jim replied as a nurse entered the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked sternly.

"Mr. Gordon began vomiting a few minutes ago, nurse." The tone in Grant's voice dared her to challenge him, "Please go and find Dr. Evans at once."

"Yes, sir," the nurse swallowed her comment and left the room.

"Sometimes I like my job, James," Grant smiled as Evans entered the room at a run.

"How long ago did the vomiting start," he asked as he pulled his stethoscope out and put the tips in his ears.

"Not long. Maybe five…ten minutes," Jim answered as he moved out of the doctor's way.

"Did you notice if there was any blood in it?"

"There was none, Harold," Grant answered.

"Well, that's a good sign. The antimony is starting to kick in."

"Starting?" Jim asked, "You mean that wasn't it!"

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. West. The antimony will break up the congestion in his lungs and he'll be coughing it up. Until it's completely broken up, I'm afraid he'll only continue to vomit."

"That can't be good for him can it?" Jim asked worried.

"True, it won't help his ribs feel very good but it's far better than the alternative. And this is the most advanced treatment we have available."

Evans pulled the compress to one side and put the receiver on Artie's chest and listened to him breath. His lungs sounded very congested and his breathing was still shallow and raspy. He replaced the compress with a new one and pulled the blankets back up. Then he turned his attention to the other occupants of the room.

"I want you two to take a break for a while…" He put up a hand to forestall Jim's protests, "You've both been here since he was brought in, you need to go and relax, eat something and get some sleep. I don't want either of you to come back to this room before tomorrow morning." This time it was Grant who voiced his objections first.

"Tomorrow morning, Harold? That's a bit drastic don't you think?" Grant challenged him.

"At this point, MISTER President, I do not. You two can't spend all your time sitting in this room. Getting away from here will do a lot to improve your mood," Evans glared at him. Grant contemplated him for a moment before looking at Jim.

"Come, James, we don't have to agree with him but he is the doctor in charge. We can go to the mess hall and find something to eat." Grant rose and headed toward the door.

"You'll send someone to find me if he takes a turn for the worse?" Jim stated more than he asked.

"Of course, Mr. West, just let the nurses station know where you can be found." Jim nodded and left with Grant.

They headed toward the mess hall where Grant forced Jim to fill a plate and take a seat. They ate in silence, getting stares from the soldier's eating. Jim was scanning the area more out of habit than anything else. He saw two soldiers at the table next to them in whispered conversation about the mission they were on looking for some mountain men that had attacked a federal agent putting him in the infirmary. Jim kept his eye on them and paced himself to finish his meal at the same time they would.

"James!" Grant thundered, startling most of the occupants in the mess hall.

"Yes, sir?" Jim replied sheepishly.

"I know what is going through that mind of yours. I can see the wheels turning."

"I don't understand, sir," Jim tried to sound innocent.

"I heard their conversation just the same as you did, James. I know you want in on this. Just do yourself a favor and take some supplies with you. I'll have not have Harold yelling at me when he gets another patient that I let sneak out on him."

"So you don't mind then, sir? But what about Artie?" Jim looked at him hopefully.

"You just go find those men. I'll explain things to Artemus if the need arises. I only wish I were going with you."

Jim saw the soldiers rise to leave and Grant waved him away after telling him to leave his plate he would take care of it for him. Jim wiped his mouth in his napkin, tossed it on his plate and went to catch up with the soldiers.

"Hey fellas hold up a minute. I'd like to talk to you." Jim called when he reached the men.

"Yes, sir, how can we help you?" the one with sergeant's stripes asked, recognizing him as the man who had been sitting with the President.

"I overheard your conversation back there. Have you guys been looking into the case of that agent that was attacked?"

"Yes, sir, we are. We were just headed back out."

"Well, please hold off on leaving…I'm going with you," The Sergeant eyed him suspiciously. Jim brought out his ID and handed it to him.

"Yes, sir! We'll be over by the gate whenever you're ready," the soldiers departed as Jim turned to head for his quarters.

"Sir," the soldier asked, "Why do we have to bring a civilian along?" Jim couldn't help but smile at the Sergeant's reply.

"That ain't no ordinary civilian that man is a former Captain AND he's on assignment for the President no less!" The soldier looked at Jim's quickly retreating back and whistled.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly opened his eyes, the small amount of light from the lamp making him squint. He looked around, finding it odd that Jim wasn't there. Then he noticed the orderly who had moved into his line of sight as he looked around the room.

"The doctor ordered your friend to get some rest, Mr. Gordon. He'll be back in the morning." Artie nodded as his eyes continued to scan the room.

"Something you need, sir?" The orderly asked him.

"Sick," was the only word Artie was able to get out.

The orderly quickly grabbed the washbasin and with practiced ease pulled him into a sitting position. After Artie finished retching, the orderly taking note that he held his ribs, he eased him back after placing another pillow behind his head.

"This extra pillow should help you breathe a little easier. I see you holding your ribs…they hurt when you cough?" 

"Yeah," Artie replied trying to hold back a cough.

"Don't do that, Mr. Gordon, that coughing is getting the congestion out of your lungs."

"Hurts," Artie told him with a glare.

"I know that, Mr. Gordon, and believe me I feel sorry for you. But if you ever want to get out of here…" the orderly matched Artie's smile.

"I…want…out…now." Artie told him.

"You have to talk to Dr. Evans about that but rumor has it the President himself said you aren't leaving until Doc Evans says so." Artie rolled his eyes and groaned.

The orderly brought a glass of water over to the bed and began to mix the powder into it. At Artie's raised eyebrow he explained that it was time for his next dose of antimony. Artie's brow wrinkled as he tried to recall what that was used for.

"The antimony is what's making you cough and vomit, Mr. Gordon. It breaks the congestion up in your lungs and makes you sicker than a dog doing it."

"Really," Artie replied sarcastically.

"I better go tell doc you're awake and tell him about your ribs. He wanted to know. He might give you some pain powders for that," Artie nodded and the orderly left the room

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim pulled his horse to a stop by the Sergeant and asked if he was ready to depart. The Sergeant informed him the President had put Jim in charge. They set out for the small shack the mountain men were using.

On the way the Sergeant filled Jim in on what little they knew. The Army had arrested one of the mountain men for poaching on a nearby farm. When they were cataloging his belongings they found Artie's pocket watch. Jim's head spun around to look at him.

"Do you still have him at the Fort?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no, Mr. West. The sheriff from The City Of Fort Collins was here this morning on another matter and he took him."

"Why was he allowed to do that?"

"The Commander thought that was more a case for the local authorities than the Army."

"I see," Jim sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sure he'll hold him over for trial. It's what'll happen after the trial that'll become our business."

"What will happen after a trial?"

"Every time one of them gets arrested the others come to get him out. Happens every time. But this time it was a federal man they attacked. This could be big trouble."

"Because the mountain men don't like government officials," Jim remarked.

"That's about the size of it."

"Why don't you let me go in first? I might stand a better chance of getting some information from them if I am not in the company of a squadron of Army soldiers." The Sergeant looked at him and sized him up.

"You sure about that?"

"How many are in there?" Jim asked.

"Last we knew there were three of them and one's in jail so at least two."

"I'll go in alone. You and your men stay back far enough you can't be seen."

They pulled to a stop just a short ways from the shack. The Sergeant tried again to dissuade Jim from going in alone and all he heard was something about picnics, cakes and a walk in the park. He just stared after him not sure if he was the bravest man he had ever met or the dumbest.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim entered the camp slowly as if he belonged there. Two big, burly men emerged from the run down shack and glared at him. Jim dismounted and slowly walked over to them.

"I'm looking for my partner who was headed this way to meet up with me and he never arrived. I was wondering if you've seen him?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Ain't seen no body up here," the big one snarled.

"Are you sure? The sheriff in town said he found my partner's pocket watch on one of your friends." Jim noted the quick glance between the two men.

"This sheriff…he still got that man?" The big one asked.

"Don't know…didn't ask." Jim replied seeing the smaller one reach for the knife in his belt.

Before he could pull the knife from its sheath, Jim slammed into him knocking him back into the snow. The big man pulled Jim off his friend and punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling. Jim jumped up, smiling. _These guys may be big but they're also as slow as turtles_, Jim thought as he jumped into the air and kicked his legs into the middle of the big man's chest. Both men went down.

Jim quickly scrambled up…the big man stayed down. Jim turned toward the other man when he heard a hammer being pulled back on a rifle. He stopped and slowly turned around to find himself staring down the muzzle of the rifle into the face of Voltaire. A smile made its way across Jim's features.

"Hi, Voltaire, long time no see," Voltaire stared back blankly.

"Aw come on, Voltaire…you can't stand there and tell me you didn't miss me," Jim smiled at his old adversary. Voltaire merely reached behind him and knocked on the door to the shack.

The door opened and out walked Dr. Miguelito Loveless, scientist, genius and mad man extraordinaire. The little man walked over to the edge of the porch and looked at Jim.

"Ahh, Dr. Loveless…once I saw Voltaire I knew his keeper wouldn't be far behind. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company in this neck of the woods?" Jim asked with a crooked grin.

"You weren't supposed to be here, Mr. West. You will not upset my plans!" Loveless replied glaringly.

"And what plans might those be?"

"Oh no, Mr. West, I'll not tell you that easily. Where is your partner, Mr. Gordon?" Loveless asked as he looked around.

"He couldn't make the trip no thanks to your goons here. It seems one of them shot him and left him in the snow to die. That is so unlike you, Loveless. I thought you wanted to witness our deaths first hand." Jim glared at him.

"What? Which one of you imbeciles did that?" Loveless appeared to be genuinely angry.

"No matter, you two have your assigned work to do so get to it. Voltaire, bring our guest inside." Loveless turned and entered the shack.

The mountain man went over to his fallen comrade and shook him awake. The man pulled himself up and looked around. His friend told him their orders and the two men left. The Sergeant had seen all of this from his vantage point up on the hill. The soldiers dismounted and crept through the woods. They surprised the men and even though they had them outnumbered three to one it took some doing to subdue them. The Sergeant had a newfound respect for the skinny federal agent named James West.

The Sergeant sent them back to the Fort with four of the men while he took the remaining man and headed for the shack.

They cautiously approached the shack and went in. They were dumbfounded. The sentry he had left to watch the shack swore no one had left but there was no trace of West, the big man or the little man.

"They have to be here somewhere. There must be a secret entrance. We've got to find them." He began pounding on the walls and pulling on shelves.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie waited, rather impatiently, for Dr. Evans to come. _Finally! Now that the doctor is here I might be able to get some answers to my questions, _Artie thought when the door opened and Evans walked through. Evans crossed over to the bed and pulled back the blankets. He removed the compress and put his stethoscope to Artie's chest and listened to him breathe.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Artie wanted to know.

"I think you're improving. You'll live to throw many, many more scares into the President…providing you stay put and obey orders." Evans glared at him.

"That depends. Where's Jim? I thought the orderly said he could come back this morning?" Artie glared back.

"The President is waiting outside, he might have the answer to that as I do not. Now, let me mix up your antimony and I'm going to add in some pain powders for your ribs. All the coughing and vomiting is going to make them quite sore."

"Where is Jim?" Artie repeated his question, not believing the doctor, "I know you know something and I'm not taking any medicine until you tell me!" Artie moved to get up and Evans glared.

"ULY!" he shouted to the man outside, "Get in here NOW! You, sir, stay put!" He fired back to his belligerent patient.

Grant entered the room at a run and stood just inside the door, fists on his hips. He took in the scene before him and his nostrils flared with anger. He looked from Evans to Gordon and back to Evans. He crossed over to the bedside and Evans picked up his powders and moved to the table in the corner, knowing he wanted to be as far away from these two as possible.

"Mr. Gordon, what is the meaning of this? What is going on here?" Grant demanded to know.

"That, Mr. President, is precisely what I'd like to know." Artie glared back at his boss.

"Mr. Gordon is refusing to take his medication until he gets the answers to some questions…answers I do not have," Evans remarked.

"Mr. Gordon, if you take your medication I'll see about answering your questions." Grant took the seat next to the bed and his glare dared Artie to continue his argument.

"Sir, I just want to know where James is…and something tells me you will be less than honest with me…begging the President's pardon." Artie told him sarcastically.

"Son, if you had just waited I would have explained everything. Take your medication and if Harold says it's okay I'll fill you in as much as I can." Artie didn't miss the heated exchange that was taking place between Evans and Grant's eyes.

"Fine, whatever gets me the answers I want," Artie replied keeping an eye on the two men.

Evans again crossed to the bedside and helped Artie drink the powders. He carefully watched for any signs of retching and held the basin when he did, moments later. After settling him back onto the pillows in a reclined seated position, Evans excused himself but not before leaving a warning for the two men.

"Either of you gets out of hand the orderly right outside the door has instructions to come and get me…at which point I will make Mr. Gordon's room off limits to anyone but the medical staff. Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?" Evans regarded them seriously.

"Yes, sir," They both replied.

After the doctor left, letting them hear him give his instructions to the orderly posted outside, Artie turned his attention to his Commander In Chief. He studied him intently while carefully choosing his words. Artie was just as certain the President was doing the same.

"Sir, where is Jim? Seems no one knows or no one wants to tell me anything."

"Artemus, they were operating under my direct orders…" Grant put up his hand to stop what he was sure would be a violent protest from his agent.

"After a talk with Harold I told them they were not to tell you anything. I would take care of any questions you might have. I just want you to get the rest you need to get well." Grant's voice softened.

"I understand that, sir, I do. But when Jim doesn't show up and no one will answer my questions it sets my teeth on edge." They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Grant finally broke it.

"Artemus, I'll tell you but you must swear on your oath as an agent you will not take any action." Grant eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh this sounds good," Artie rolled his eyes, crossed his fingers under the blanket and replied, "all right I promise."

"I sent James out with some men to round up the mountain men who bushwhacked you. He should have been back by now."

"Wait, you mean he went out there after those guys and he's not back yet? Sir, I saw those men…they're ruthless."

"Calm down, Artemus, he wasn't alone. I made him take a squad of men along."

"Sir, those mountain men are a wild and ruthless bunch who really don't have much of a liking for government men of any kind."

Any further conversation on the matter was forestalled when the door burst open and a private entered and whispered in Grant's ear. Artie didn't like the look on his face as he watched the color drain from the President's features. The President told the private he would meet with the Commander in a few minutes and turned toward Artie.

"Son a matter has arisen that needs my immediate attention. I'll be back as soon as I can." Grant rose to leave and the icy chill in Artie's voice stopped him.

"It has to do with Jim, doesn't it?" Artie asked icily.

"Artemus…"

"Sir, let's not go there again. Please, just answer my question," Grant heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Artemus…it seems James found the men responsible for your disappearance and when they went to apprehend them…according to the Sergeant, James, a rather tall man, and a very short one disappeared into thin air." Grant watched him carefully.

"A big…oh no," Artie hung his head, when he lifted his head again he looked Grant straight in the eye.

"You know what that means don't you? Loveless is in town and he has Jim." There was a fire in his eyes that almost frightened Grant.

"I am aware of that, Artemus. Just as I am aware of the promise you made to me earlier. You will stay in that bed until Harold releases you, do you hear me?"

"I hear you…" Artie replied vaguely with a far off look in his eyes.

Grant left Artie alone after making sure there was someone posted outside the door until Evans returned. Artie waited until he was sure Grant was gone before pulling his hand our from under the blanket and smiling as he uncrossed his fingers.

"You'd think the Old Man would know to check that by now," Artie whistled happily as he flung the blankets back.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim watched as Loveless fiddled with his machine, twisting knobs, turning dials and checking some sort of levels on indicators. Loveless hummed while he worked, something that seemed to bother Jim. His eyes scanned the room looking for any means of escape and finding none. He would have to be content with baiting the good doctor until he revealed one.

"What is this device you're tinkering with, Loveless? It doesn't look like your one of your usual toys." Jim said.

"Oh this device is most ingenious, Mr. West, most ingenious indeed. Call it a snow maker if you will." Loveless regarded him closely.

"You don't have to make snow, Doctor. In case you hadn't noticed there's plenty of the stuff outside."

"Oh no, Mr. West. This device doesn't exactly make snow…no, no…this device makes the snow fall…" the little man laughed evilly.

"Snow fall…as in avalanche." Jim finished.

"Oh you do catch on quickly, Mr. West."

"But why cause avalanches? There would be nothing to gain from it except sheer destruction and that isn't your style." Jim baited him.

"Oh now you're just being droll. How I wish Mr. Gordon were here, at least he understands my genius and he can explain my plans to you." Loveless replied as he walked back and forth in front of the agent tied tightly to the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeas, well, call it a character flaw. Humor me, then doctor and tell me about your device."

"With this device I can trigger an avalanche anywhere on this mountain range. I'm still working out the details of fine tuning and pinpointing my device but once I do that I am certain I will even be able to control just how much snow the avalanche will spill and where."

"Again, why? What could you hope to gain by covering everything you could possibly want in snow?" Jim was actually curious now.

"Simple, my dear Mr. West. If I can bury any town, any mine, any town…any…"

"Fort?" Jim supplied to which Loveless grinned.

"Yes, if I could bury can town or Fort then I could simple go in and claim what I want. Oh mind you of course I would only bury things deep enough to drive people away from what I wanted."

"Oh of course. And with a handy crew of mountain men to dig things out for you."

"Those Neanderthals? Nonsense. I wouldn't trust them to dig their way out of a wet paper bag with a hole in both ends. No, Mr. West, they are merely mindless workers. They set the resonating chambers for my device. They don't have the IQ of a gnat but they do know these mountains like the back of their hands."

Loveless seems rather proud of himself and his avalanche device. Jim knew he had to find a way to disarm or dispose of Loveless' avalanche machine and this time he was completely on his own. _Artie, I hope you're doing all right,_ Jim thought as he continued to watch the little madman scurry between his machines.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly and gingerly eased himself into a sitting position as he looked around the room. There was a wardrobe on one wall. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly managed to get up. His body felt like it was on fire and his shoulder throbbed fiercely. He stumbled over to the wardrobe and was surprised to see that his clothing had been repaired, cleaned and pressed.

Dressing with his arm in the sling proved difficult but not impossible. Artie shrugged into his shirt decided to forego the tie and slid his pants on. The boots were a chore and by the time he had finished dressing, having to stop twice to vomit, he was sweating and felt for all the world like giving up and collapsing on the bed.

Thoughts about his partner spurred him on and he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. _Shoot! You can't go out there, Artemus. Evans left an orderly out there,_ Artie remembered as he was about to turn the doorknob. Releasing his hold on the knob, he turned and surveyed the room. He walked over to the window and looked out. _This would work,_ He thought as he bunched up the blankets and stuffed some of the extra pillows under the covers.

As he cast a last glance around the room his eyes fell on the antimony and pain powders. The antimony he had no use for at the moment but he grabbed a handful of the pain powder packets and shoved them in his pocket. He quietly pushed the window up and, biting back his moans, he dropped to the snow covered ground outside.

Looking around he was glad to see it appeared to be meal time and most of the soldiers were in the mess hall and otherwise occupied. He crept over to the livery and found a horse and saddle. Putting the bridle on the horse was the easy part…the hard part came when he had to hoist the saddle then figure out how to saddle the animal. Luckily the steed he had chosen was a calm one and didn't seem to mind Artie's clumsy job of fastening the saddle.

Finally, after much hard work and more sweating, Artie had the horse saddled. _Now, how to get out of the Fort, _he thought as he climbed into the saddle. He pulled on the reins and headed the horse toward the gate. When he neared the gate, much to his surprise, the gate simply swung open allowing him to exit unopposed. He waved to the gate guard as he made his way through.

Back in his room, a private came to see if the patient wanted anything to eat. The private stuck his head in and saw that the patient was sleeping soundly and didn't want to wake him. He would go back to the mess and the President. He went back to the mess hall and carefully approached the President, glad to see his mood had improved.

"Uh…begging the President's pardon…that Mr. Gordon fellow was laying on his side asleep so I didn't want to bother him." The private spoke, crushing his hat in his hands nervously.

"Laying on his side you say? Did you see his face?" The hairs standing up on Grant's neck as he questioned the soldier.

"No sir, he had his back to the door, he was facing the other way," came the timid reply.

"He what? Oh good Lord! Go find Dr. Evans at once and get me the Commander," Grant thundered as he tossed his napkin onto his plate and shoved his chair back hard enough to knock it over.

"That man…the insufferable…when I get my hands on him…" Grant stammered as he made his way out of the mess hall and toward the infirmary.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was getting tired watching Loveless tinker with his machine. He had spent the better part of two hours trying to work his ropes loose and was getting virtually nowhere. His eyes had scanned the room so many times he knew he could find his way around in his sleep. _I can do this…Artie isn't the only one with a brain. Come on, Jim think!_

He watched as one bank of the machines slid back and Voltaire entered. He crossed over to Loveless and spoke quietly with him. The doctor looked at Jim, a frown on his face.

"Trouble in paradise, doctor?" Jim smirked.

"Oh you need to shut up, Mr. West. It seems your President had his Army permanently detain my workers. Voltaire if you can't get them out find me more mountain men who know this area." Loveless shooed him away.

"Mr. West, I am getting very irritated with President Grant and his infernal desire to foil my plans. I think Fort Collins will be my first target." Loveless greedily rubbed his hands together.

Jim knew he had to think quickly. Fort Collins was full of people. There were many men, women, children, the President and his partner.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Doctor? I mean that's so unlike you to just destroy the Fort without at least giving them some warning." Jim tried to stall for time, not sure what he would even be able to do.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie headed toward the shack Jim had last been seen at, hoping he remembered the directions correctly. When he saw the shack he stopped his horse and looked around. _Hmm…no guards, not even in the shack, it looks deserted,_ he thought as he slowly dismounted. His shoulder was throbbing in time with his headache but he ignored it, wanting to find his partner.

He crept as quietly as one can through knee deep snow, to the shack and peered in. _Well that's strange,_ Artie thought as he looked in on an empty shack. He was certain he had the correct directions. His practiced eye caught something on the floor of the shack and he snuck around to the front and went in.

Over by the back wall was a small silver button. Artie picked it up and examined it. The button belonged to one of Jim's vests. Looking closer, he saw scratch marks on the old wooden floor. Reaching for the shelf, he hissed as he pulled on his shoulder, Artie pulled on the shelf and the wall began to move.

When he had made a large enough opening he slipped through. He found himself in a small tunnel of sorts lit periodically by torches. Artie made his way down to the end of the tunnel and peeked out. The tunnel opened into a cavernous room lavishly furnished in true Loveless style.

As he looked around the room he saw Loveless tinkering with a huge bank of machines. He looked around the room further and his eyes stopped on the figure in the chair. Jim had been tied to the chair and was conversing with Loveless. _He's buying time but for what? _Artie's eyes searched the room and he found something he might be able to use as a diversion to get Jim out of there.

WWWWWWWWWW

"I want that man found and brought to me and I want him found NOW!" Grant bellowed.

"He can't have gotten far, he's got a shoulder wound and pneumonia for Pete's sake!" Grant looked around the room trying to find some clue as to where his missing agent had snuck off to.

"Calm down, sir. Mr. Gordon couldn't have gone very far…not in his condition." Evan said as he examined the room.

The doctor looked at the table, eyeing it curiously. He walked over and began to examine the contents. He knew he had left more pain powders on the table than what was here. He sifted through the other items and realized what had happened.

"Sir, Mr. Gordon took some pain powders, the canteen of water and it looks like he took the time to change his bandage. At least he had his wits about him…"

"He had his wits about him…if he had his wits about him he never would have left AFTER giving his word not to." Grant frowned.

"Something tells me he probably had his fingers crossed under the blankets and you didn't check." Evans chuckled.

"What? Of all the damned fool…uh…how was I supposed to think about that?" Grant looked at his physician.

"It's Gordon, sir. You have to cover all the loopholes when dealing with either of those two." Evans smiled.

"Harold I think you're enjoying this way too much," Grant harrumphed and rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Artie slipped into the room, drawing the attention of his partner. Jim looked in his direction, careful not to alert Loveless. _What the hell is he doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see him but he looks like he's about to drop, _Jim thought as he kept a careful eye on his partner. Artie slipped behind one of the big machines out of Jim's line of sight. _Well, if Artie can come find me in his condition the least I can do is buy him some time._

"So tell me, doctor, do you just stay here and detonate your devices from here or do you ever go out and witness your handiwork?" Jim asked, scooting his chair across the floor to cover his partner's cough.

"Oh I have on occasion gone out to witness my feats of wonder. Why do you ask?" Loveless looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I'd think you'd want to witness the end result of one of your little machines up close and personal that's all."

"Mr. West, you wouldn't be trying to stall for time would you? To give that insufferable partner of yours time to mount a rescue?" Loveless regarded him closely.

"I told you Artie's back at the Fort in the infirmary with a bullet in his shoulder."

"Yes, I know what you told me. But too many times I have been fooled by your ruses." Loveless walked over to a panel and pulled the microphone down.

"Voltaire, check the grounds. I want to know if anyone has been snooping around. Keep an eye out for Mr. Gordon." Loveless turned his attention back to Jim.

"Would I lie to you about a thing like that? Artie has pneumonia and an infected shoulder, you really think they'd just let him walk out of the infirmary?"

"Mr. Gordon is a rather ingenious man, he could arrange something if he wished." Again Jim scooted his chair across the floor to cover Artie's fit of coughing.

"Mr. West, do stop that it is most annoying." Loveless regarded him with disdain.

"Sorry, I just wouldn't be myself if I didn't at least try to escape."

"Why don't you tell me what you plan after you get this area cleared of people. Surely even you can't think the government will let you just walk in here and take over? The snow won't last forever. They can just wait until spring thaw and come get you."

Jim jumped when the machine next to where Artie was hiding slide aside and Voltaire entered the room. He kept his eyes averted from his partner's hiding place as Voltaire approached the Doctor.

"Yes, yes, Voltaire, what is it?" Loveless asked distractedly.

"There was no sign of Mr. Gordon…but there was an army horse and some tracks outside." Loveless turned and looked at Jim, a smirk on his face.

"So you're Mr. Gordon is no where around, is he, Mr. West? I thought he would be here somewhere. Find him Voltaire. Find Mr. Gordon and bring him to me."

"Doctor, you don't know that it's Artie…" Loveless whirled around his eyes full of anger.

"Do not tell me what I know or do no know, Mr. West. I have amassed more knowledge than you could in two lifetimes. You protest too much, Mr. West. Voltaire, search this room…" Loveless looked around scowling.

"There's no way…" Voltaire began only to have Loveless turn his scowl on him.

"Do not question me, Voltaire or I shall tire of you and your services will no longer be required. I know Mr. Gordon is nearby I can feel him. Find him and bring him to me at once."

Voltaire left and Jim searched the room with his eyes, looking for any signs of his partner but seeing and hearing nothing. Jim went back to watching Loveless tinker with his machines, wondering when his partner was going to make his move. _I hope you're all right, partner. And I hope you haven't passed out behind one of these machines. There's no telling what Loveless will do you to when he finds you._

Artie heard footsteps behind him and quickly exited the tunnel. He waited for the figure to emerge the extinguished torch held high. When the tall man appeared, Artie brought his leg up and kicked the man in the stomach, doubling him over. He brought the torch down in a crashing blow to the back of the man's head and Voltaire fell to the ground unconscious.

Thinking quickly, Artie removed Voltaire's tie and used it to bind his hands. Struggling greatly under the tall man's bulk, he managed to drag him over to the door of the shack and out on to the porch where he took the rope from his horse's saddle and tied the man to the support pole.

"There that ought to hold you long enough for me to get James out." Artie said as he patted the still unconscious man's head, "Now you be a good little boy, Voltaire and don't go anywhere." Artie smirked as he went back inside.

He was crossing the room to return to the secret entrance and his partner when he was overcome by another coughing fit that dropped him to his knees. The deep hacking coughs drove his breath from him for a moment and he sank to the floor heaving for breath. _Be glad you didn't take the antimony, Artemus, this cough is bad enough as it is!_

While he waited for the pain to subside, he dug in the saddlebag and brought out the canteen and pain powder. Not seeing anything to drink out of he dumped the powder into the canteen, swirled it around and took a long drink. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to subside.

Finally, he was able to get to his feet and again head for his partner. He crept down the tunnel and back into the room. As he ducked behind the machine he heard the conversation between his partner and Loveless. _Oh Bless you Fairy God Mother! James, you are a genius!_ Artie thought as he listened to the conversation as he worked.

Loveless stopped his tinkering and stared at his machine. The indicators were not moving. He checked another set of indicators and they didn't seem to be working either. Frustrated, Loveless crossed to the other machine and began turning dials and flipping switches. Jim could see the anger building, _I hoe this is your doing, Artie._ Jim thought as he watched the scene unfolding.

Artie was having trouble cutting the wires one handed but from the sounds of Loveless' growls he was accomplishing his task. He quickly finished cutting through the last of the wires and straightened in his hiding place. He had to wait for the machine to stop before he could make his move.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Jim asked innocently as he watched him.

"Nothing I can't handle I assure you, Mr. West. You should be thinking about that partner of yours instead. Once he's found, and I assure you he will be, he will be dealt with in a most heinous manner." The hair on the back of Jim's neck stood on end.

"You have me you don't need Artie."

"Oh, Mr. West, I do indeed need Mr. Gordon. I need him because he is necessary to my plans. Our dear friend Mr. Gordon is my leverage to make sure you cooperate."

"Haven't I been cooperative so far?" Jim asked warily.

"Oh indeed you have, Mr. West. But I will have further need of your cooperation and Mr. Gordon's presence will insure your continued cooperation," Loveless sneered.

"Cooperation for what?" Jim wanted to know.

"All in due time, Mr. West, all in due time. We need to locate the ever elusive Mr. Gordon first." Loveless turned back to his machine and tried to manipulate the dials, knobs and switches.

Artie had been holding his breath to keep the cough in and he let it out quietly. His breathing was becoming raspy again and he was sweating profusely. He reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow and got tangled up in the wires. He pulled his hand back and a connector worked its way loose and fell to the floor before he could catch it.

Loveless, hearing the noise turned and looked toward the bank of machines. Reaching into a hidden panel in the wall, he produced a pistol. He pulled the hammer back and descended the steps walking over toward the back of the machine. He spun around the end and pointed the gun behind the machine an evil grin on his features.

"Mr. Gordon, would you be so kind as to join your partner, please?"

"I'd be delighted, Miguelito, thank you for the invitation."

Jim heard his partner's muffled reply and smiled. _At least he still has a sense of humor. _Jim stared in shock when his partner pulled himself from behind the machine. Artie had a thick sheen of sweat on his face and his skin was ashen and clammy. From across the room Jim could hear the rasp in his breath.

Artie leaned on the wall, grabbed a wastebasket and retched. Loveless watched him with genuine worry on his face. When he finished, Loveless motioned with the pistol for him to join his partner. Artie slowly walked over to his partner, keeping himself between Jim and Loveless. As he passed him, Artie slid something into Jim's hand and then practically fell into the chair beside him.

Loveless kept the gun aimed at Artie as he used the microphone to call for help. When he received no answer, he tried again. Still getting no answer, Loveless shoved the microphone back into the recess, cursing Voltaire, and turned to face Gordon.

"I trust you won't put up a fight when I tie you to this chair, Mr. Gordon? I would hate to have to shoot you both before you get a chance to see my newest experiment in action."

"Oh well then by all means proceed," Artie replied halfheartedly.

Loveless tied his left hand to the chair after checking to make sure his injury was indeed actual. Jim kept his eye on his partner the whole time as he manipulated the small knife Artie had slipped him.

"Care to explain all this?" Artie asked, his voice raspy.

"My dear Mr. Gordon I am so glad you made your presence known. You will genuinely appreciate my latest endeavor. Since we last met I have made some very fascinating discoveries."

"Once I have made corrections to bypass the damage your partner has caused me, Mr. West, I will see what is keeping Voltaire. Then we may begin the experiments."

Loveless launched into great detail about his avalanche machine and how it worked, Artie asking questions here and there. _Just a little more, _Jim thought as he continued to work on the ropes. The little man turned his back to them as he worked and Jim looked over at his partner.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but how'd you get here?" Jim whispered to him.

"Nice to see you too, James. I heard you started the party without me and I just had to come talk to you about your bad manners," Artie smiled tiredly.

"Evans released you?" Jim stopped cutting the rope to look at his partner.

"In a manner of speaking Grant did."

"The President let you come here in your condition?" Jim asked questioningly.

"Well…"

"Artie, you snuck out didn't you?" Jim frowned.

"What and miss out on all this fun? I couldn't let you face Loveless alone."

"I'll deal with you later," Jim scolded him as he pulled on the rope and it finally released his hand.

"You responsible for Voltaire not answering his mater's call?"

"Voltaire tripped and came into contact with one of the torches in the tunnel. What can I say, he's a big man and big men are often clumsy." Artie smiled.

Jim reached over and untied his other hand then quietly untied his partner. They snuck up behind Loveless and Jim reached out and snatched him off his feet.

"Mr. West, what is the meaning of this? Put me down this minute. Oh you two infuriate me. Voltaire! VOLTAIRE!" Loveless shouted.

"I don't think your trained monkey can help you, Loveless," Artie replied as he examined the machine trying to figure out how it worked.

'What have you done with him?" Loveless demanded.

"He's rather tied up at the moment," Artie chuckled, sending him into a fit of coughing.

"Think you can disable this thing, Artie?" Jim asked still trying to control the squirming mass under his arm.

"I'm not sure it can be disabled, Jim. I'll need some time with it." Artie replied as he began turning dials and flipping switches.

"I'll see how much I can give you."

"Come on, doctor, let's go see if Voltaire is where Artie left him." Jim told the little man, "Don't be too long, Artie. If you can't disable it find away to blow it up.

This last comment sent Loveless through the roof. He began kicking and screaming, telling the agents it was not fair that they blow up yet another of his precious inventions. Artie just rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"Sorry Doctor, but that's what we get paid the big bucks for," Jim smiled as he pulled on the machine to expose the tunnel and headed up.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jim and Loveless reached the shack he peered out the window to find Voltaire was nowhere in sight. Jim muttered a curse under his breath and went out and retrieved the rope he saw in a pile by the support post. He tied Loveless' hands and feet and then he walked over to the back of the front door…and hung Loveless from the hook he saw mounted there.

"Mr. West, get me down! This is not funny!" Loveless shouted.

"It's pretty funny from where I stand, doctor," Jim reached into his pocket and brought out a handkerchief, which he tied around Loveless' mouth.

"I'm going to go help Artie, don't you go away now," Jim smirked as he turned and headed back to his partner.

Artie was leaning heavily on the main machine when Jim entered the cavern and came up behind him. Jim could see the sweat dripping off his partner as he concentrated on the machine in front of him, his shirt soaked as if he had stood under a waterfall. Artie appeared to be getting more and more frustrated. Just as Jim was about to make his presence known, Artie slapped the machine in disgust. He spun around and nearly fell over in shock at seeing his partner behind him.

"AHH! You trying to send me to an early grave, Jim?" Artie croaked his voice raspy.

"Sorry, Artie. How's it going?" Jim nodded toward the machine.

"We have a problem, Jim. We can't dismantle this thing…" Artie stopped to cough and Jim was dismayed to see him hold his ribs.

"So we just blow it up then…" Jim finished as Artie shook his head.

"Can't. This isn't the main hub." Artie was panting now, "We have to get Loveless to tell us where that is or we have to figure out the sequence and shut each resonating chamber down individually."

"The what chambers?" Jim asked.

"He has resonating chambers placed all over the snow cap. Basically they receive a signal and they resonate it out to the snow causing an avalanche in that area. If I try to disable them from here would start a chain reaction and set them all off." Artie told him.

"That could cause massive avalanches!" Jim said, "It WOULD cause untold amount of damage to the entire area."

Jim brought a chair over and Artie gratefully sank into it. He was sitting there trying to catch his breath and staring at the machine when something caught his eye. Pulling out his pocket knife he asked Jim to open it for him. When Jim handed it back, Artie leaned forward and began to dig in the space between two machines.

Jim watched with interest as his partner kept working the knife into the space, anxious to see what he was up to. Finally Artie grunted in triumph and began pulling something out. With a smile Artie lifted the paper onto the flat surface of the machine and began to unfold it. He spread out what appeared to be a map of some sort. Artie studied the map briefly before he spoke.

"With this I think we can disable the system…" Jim didn't like the pause.

"Do I hear an AND or a BUT?"

"A little of both actually. The and is that they can be disabled if certain ones in the sequence are disabled in a certain order," Artie paused to cough, a deep hacking sound emitting from deep within his chest.

"What's the but or do I even want to know?" Jim eyed his partner suspiciously.

"But…there is only one man in the area who can do this…" Artie looked at Jim.

"No! I won't allow it! Neither will the President! You're too sick, Artie, it'll kill you," Jim protested as he reached for the wastebasket and held it for Artie as he retched.

"We don't have a choice, Jim." Artie was breathing heavily.

"Yes, we do, Artie. I'm not letting you do this."

"Jim, if I don't go and someone else tries to disable just one of them and does something incorrectly…it won't matter. This entire valley would be thrust into the next ice age in a matter of minutes."

Jim stood by his partner staring at him, weighing the options.

"You can't go alone," he stated.

"I'll copy the map and take it with me, you can have this one." Artie circled 6 spaces on the map and numbered them.

"These are the ones that must be disabled first and in this order. I'll be heading for this first one. You take Loveless back to the Fort and come back." Artie stopped again to cough.

"Are you sure you can do this? What if you slip or even get that hypothermia again?" Jim looked at him with concern.

"In that case I'd suggest you pack your long John's," Artie smiled.

"I'm serious, Artie. You belong in a hospital not going up on a frozen mountain looking for some of Loveless' toys. There has to be another way."

Artie was busy copying the map and wasn't paying any attention to his partner's protests. Jim sighed and told Artie he'd be back as soon as he could. After putting the wastebasket with in his reach, Jim turned and left, wishing for all he was worth that he could come up with a better solution.

Jim pushed the shelves inward and looked around them. Loveless was still hanging on the hook where Jim had left him, Voltaire still nowhere in sight. When he caught sight of Jim Loveless began to wiggle and squirm again, his eyes on fire. Jim reached up and removed the gag from his mouth and Loveless immediately launched into a tirade.

"Mr. West, this treatment is totally unacceptable! I demand you release me at once!" Loveless demanded.

"You have done far worse to my partner and I than I have done to you today. Keep it up and the gag can go back on faster than it came off." Jim glared as Loveless studied him for a moment and decided to remain silent.

Jim lifted the doctor off the hook and carried him outside. Artie's horse was still tied to the hitching post, for which Jim was glad but at the same time it gave him cause for concern. _How can Artie deal with this on foot? Where is Voltaire?_ _He should have at least tried to free his boss. I don't like this, I don't like this one bit._ Jim hoisted Loveless into the saddle and swung up behind him. With a last look back toward his partner, Jim heaved a heavy sigh and headed for the Fort.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie pushed himself out of the chair and looked around for any useful tools as he would need more than just his pocket knife to disable those chambers. He started opening cupboards and drawers. He pulled one drawer open and pushed it closed again. He was about to move on to the next drawer when he was pulled back to the previous drawer by something he had seen.

He opened it and began to examine the contents when his hand fell on a drawing that looked like a schematic of some kind. Artie pulled it from the drawer and examined it carefully. Grinning, he folded the paper, stuck it in his pocket along with the map and looked for the tools he knew had to be there somewhere.

Finally locating the tools he would need, Artie took another pain powder packet and checked his wound. It looked like the infection was returning but there was nothing he could do it right now. Artie replaced the bandage and set out for the first resonating chamber on the map after donning a pair of snowshoes he had found. _I hope Jim thinks to stop back by that shack, _Artie thought was he began his trek, _He's going to need that extra pair of snowshoes I left him…no horse could make it through this._ Artie failed to notice the shadow tailing him.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was lost in thought on the ride back to the Fort. He was thinking about how he was going to break the news to President Grant that he not only did not bring his partner back but that he had allowed him to go off on his own to disable the doctor's machines. Loveless seemed to sense his indecision.

"Problems, Mr. West? You're worried about your partner aren't you?" Loveless snickered.

"Not at all, Loveless. I have complete faith in my partner. If Artie says he will disable your machines…he'll disable your machines," Jim smirked as he felt Loveless quiver in anger.

"Mr. West, your partner has more troubles than he knows. You'll need me soon, you'll see." Loveless giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim asked as the gates of the Fort parted, Loveless merely giggled.

Jim headed for the stockade and deposited his prisoner there with instructions that they were not to untie him or remove his gag until returned and he was to be under constant guard by at least tow guards. Jim left Loveless in the cell trying to scream around his gag.

Jim entered the Commander's office that Grant had taken over as his headquarters and quietly stood, waiting to be acknowledged. Grant finished what he was working on and put it aside. He looked up and into Jim's eyes, certain he didn't like what he saw there.

"James, I hear you brought a guest back to the Fort with you."

"Yes, sir. Dr. Loveless is safely tucked away in a private cell under heavy guard awaiting your interrogation." Jim tried not to squirm under the President's scrutiny.

"And Artemus, what of him?"

"I have seen, Artie, sir." Jim replied hesitantly.

"James, what is it you are trying rather hard not to tell me?" Grant glared at him.

"Well, sir, Artie…" Jim paused.

"What is it? Artemus is back in the infirmary where I can get my hands on him isn't he?"

"Not exactly, sir," Jim tried not to shift positions.

"James, just where is Artemus?" Grant was quickly losing his patience.

"Artie went up on the snowcap to disable Dr. Loveless; avalanche machine."

"He did WHAT?!?" Grant thundered in a voice that carried far beyond the confines of the Commander's office.

"Artie felt he was the only who could dismantle those things, sir. And I had to agree with him. Anything Loveless thinks up Artie can generally unthink."

"James, I'll let you explain before I unleash my wrath but what on earth were you thinking letting that man go anywhere in his condition."

"Sir, I did try to talk him out of it, but Artie can be quite persuasive once he sets his mind to something."

"Don't I know that," Grant sighed, "Go on…"

"Well, sir, the way Artie explained Loveless' machine…if the chambers aren't disabled in a certain order and in a certain way…well…this whole area would be under snow for years."

"You are at least going back after him." Grant stated more than he asked.

"Yes, sir. With your permission, I'd like to leave right now. I had some men prepare what I'd need and I took the liberty of sending someone to the infirmary to get something…" Jim added trying to take some of the sting out of Grant's anger.

"And that something is here, Mr. West." Both men turned and looked at the door where Dr. Evans stood.

"I only requested the necessary items to help Artie." Jim stated confused as to why Evans would have come.

"And I am that item, Mr. West. When the private explained things to me I packed a bag and I'm going with you. That damned fool will need more than just a band aid to keep him alive up there till I can get him back down here and kill him properly myself."


	9. Chapter 9

Artie approached the first resonating chamber on the map and tried to find the wires leading to it. _Great they must be buried under a foot or more of snow._ He sighed as he began to dig the line out. He was panting heavily, the sweat pouring off him and melting the snow. Artie had to stop yet again to retch and he nearly passed out.

He pulled the schematic out of his pocket and opened it. He looked for the wires leading from one resonating chamber to the next and finally located them. Artie paused, to wipe the sweat off his brow and cough. The air was crisp and cold on his lungs, stinging with each breath. _Come on, Artemus, you can do this,_ he told himself as he began the laborious task of separating the wires before he could cut the one he needed.

After several failed attempts and must cursing, Artie eased his right arm out of the sling. He would need both hands for this. He gently and painfully pulled the green colored wire away from the rest. He slid the cutting tool in and carefully snipped the wire. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat back to rest. He glanced over to the woods, thinking he had seen something move.

"Don't get spooked, Artemus, it was probably nothing." He said aloud as he tried to catch his breath.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim, Evans and two soldiers left the Fort and headed for the snowcap. Jim hoped they could make it before dark, the soldiers told him they knew of a short cut that would save a lot of time so Jim let them take point while he stayed back with Evans.

"Jim, when you left Artemus what did he look like, how did he sound?" Evans asked.

"I don't know. He didn't look good that's for sure. He kept vomiting and he was holding his ribs. That's not a good thing is it? I knew I should have made him come back with me." Evans could see Jim was kicking himself.

"No, James, he wouldn't have come with you anyway. I know he took pain powders with him do you know if he has been taking them?"

"He told me he dumped them into the canteen and he's been sipping at it. But it seems to only make him sicker."

"Sicker, how?"

"Every time he drinks from the canteen he throws up."

"I was afraid of that." Evans took in Jim's worried look, "It's the medication. Without the antimony his body is rejecting the pain powder. We've got to get to him before the pneumonia returns full force." They spurred their horses onward and Jim hoped they would be in time.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie slowly pushed himself up, gasping for what little raspy breaths he was able to take. He looked at the map and pointed himself in the direction of the second chamber. He trudged through the snow following all the signs and landmarks on the map. It took him the better part of an hour to find the spot, where he sank to his knees in the numbing cold.

_Artemus, you've got to trust this work to someone else._ Artie spun his head around, looking for the voice. Not seeing anyone he turned back to his work. He had to hurry or the sun would be setting before he could get to the last chamber. He moved as quickly as he could. Artie took another drink from the canteen and cursed when he threw the mixture right back up. He glared at the canteen then discarded it.

Now knowing what he was looking for, it didn't take as long to locate the lead wire he would need to cut. He pulled the cutting tool from his pocket and as he began to slip it under the wire it slid from his hand and was lost in the snow.

"Damnit," he cursed as he removed his glove in order to feel for the tool.

Finally locating the tool, he turned his attention to cutting the wire. His cold hand almost useless, Artie struggled to cut the wire. After cutting the wire he didn't bother replacing the chamber lid. He just pushed himself up and went on to the next chamber.

After several hours he had repeated the process three more times. This would be the sixth and hopefully the final one. After he disabled it he leaned against the chamber panting heavily. He was having trouble catching his breath, _must be the air up here…the higher elevation, _Artie thought as he tried to force his breathing to regulate.

_Artemus, just stay here, wait for James._ That voice again! He looked around knowing he had heard it that time. _Artemus, my love, please, you're killing yourself. Just stop here James can find you. Let him disable the last chambers. _

"Dani?" Artie asked as he saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

The figure approached him and for one blessed moment Artie saw his Danielle walking toward him. He put his hand out to her and was jerked back to reality when the hand grabbed his and roughly pulled him to his feet.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim had given the soldiers the map and sent them on to check the first chambers and he and Evans headed for the sixth one Artie had marked. They would start there and work their way back. Walking from the shack had been long and arduous, Jim was glad for the snowshoes they helped a lot. He and Dr. Evans crested the mountaintop and looked toward where the resonating chamber was supposed to be.

The scene shocked them. There by the resonating chamber was Artie on his knees in the snow, Voltaire's hands around his throat. Jim pulled his gun, but Evans stopped him shaking his head telling him he couldn't take the chance.

They ran as fast as the snowshoes would allow and Jim launched himself at Voltaire, ripping his hands from his partner's throat. As they rolled in the snow, each trying to get the upper hand, Evans rushed to Artie and, throwing a blanket on the snow eased him back.

Jim pounded his fists into Voltaire's midsection like miniature battering rams, driving the breath from the big man. Voltaire brought his hands up to block the blows but he was too late. Jim had found his opening and wasn't about to relinquish it. Again and again he rained blows to the big man's midsection and he could do nothing to stop it.

Finally, beaten and battered Voltaire slumped to the ground unconscious. Jim shoved him out of his way, paying him no mind as his unconscious body slowly slid down the mountainside. Jim slid across the snow to where his partner lay on a blanket. He watched as Evans frantically worked on his partner. The doctor put the stethoscope on his chest and listened, his face an unreadable mask.

"Well?" Jim asked when he could stand it no more.

"He's still alive but it's not good. He shouldn't have come up here no matter the reason." Evans told him.

"We need to get him back to the infirmary as soon as possible and this time he stays if I have to tie him in bed!"

"How are we going to get him down to the horses?" Jim wondered as he looked around for something to use.

At that moment the other soldiers crested the summit and joined them, glad the men had found the agent. Evans looked around and then came up with a rather radical idea. They could slide Artie down the mountain back to the shack where the horses were waiting. He instructed the soldiers to get some tree limbs, clear as much bark from them as possible and tie them together forming a frame on which they gently placed Artie.

They took the ropes they had brought and tied them around the limbs making long handles they could steer with. Evans put Jim and a soldier in the front and he and the other soldier took the back so he could keep an eye on Artie on the way back. Jim and the soldier pulled gently on the frame and it slid across the snow like a sled.

The group made their way slowly back down the mountain to the shack and Evans suggested they rest there for a bit. They carried Artie into the shack out of the bitter cold.

"As much as I want to get Artemus back to the infirmary as soon as possible…I think we'd better stay here for the night." Evans said, causing Jim to stare at him.

"But it's so cold up here."

"Yes, I am aware of that, James. But it's getting dark and I just don't think it's safe to be trying to transport Artemus right now. I have enough medicine to begin treatment and we can set out at first light. Do you think you can get a fire going?" Evans looked at him expectantly.

"If I have to burn everything in Loveless' lab to do it." Jim disappeared into the cavern taking the soldiers with him.

Evans sat in the darkening shack listening to the very shallow and uneven breathing of his patient, cursing the job these men did and the toll it took on them doing it. These two men constantly gave their all for a country that barely knew they existed yet it didn't matter to them. All that mattered was making sure the country and its people were safe.

"I sure hope the President knows the sacrifice you boys make all in the line of duty," Evans whispered to his unmoving, unhearing patient.

"He will know, Doctor, I'll see to that," Jim said as they emerged from the cavern with broken furniture and other items they could burn in the fireplace.

Soon Jim had a roaring fire going in the fireplace and they had moved Artie closer to it. Evans had started the antimony treatment and the pain powders. Jim kept a washbasin handy at all times and helped out when he could. One of the soldiers was sent to the Fort to let them know that they would be heading back first thing in the morning.

Evans suggested they get some sleep, as dawn would be there soon enough. Jim started to protest but the doctor overrode him. Jim went back to the cave and returned later with blankets and pillows he had found. They bedded down and slowly drifted off to sleep the soldier and Jim taking turns at watch.

The next morning dawned bight, crisp and clear. Jim was the first one up and he had the horses saddled and ready to go by the time the others woke. Evans suggested they continue using the framework sled to transport Artie to the Fort. The group set out after they mounted their horses with each rider grabbing a rope and tying it to their saddle horn.

_They slowly made their way back to the Fort, Evans keeping a close eye on his patient. Artie was deep in REM sleep and by the look on his face Evans could tell he was not totally enjoying himself. Artie's head turned from side to side whatever he was seeing he was trying to get away from._

_Artie shook his head in frustration. Dani just wasn't understanding his side of things. She had told him earlier that she would be attending the formal winter ball with a fellow medical student very much against Artie's wishes. _

"_Why can't you understand, Dani? I don't want this man taking you to the ball." Artie told her._

"_Are you telling me I can NOT go to the ball?" Dani's eyes shouted her feelings. _

"_No, I would never do that. I just don't want him taking you. I know I can't be there but can't you just go without a date?" Artie asked. _

"_Artemus Gordon! You know very well that it is inappropriate for a lady to attend a formal dance without an escort."_

"_You would no more expect me to go out unescorted than you would the ladies you've been escorting in the line of duty would you?" _

"_Oh come on now, Danielle. That is hardly fair." Artie was becoming very agitated with the situation. _

"_Why is it not fair? I need to attend this ball…there will be people there who can help me further my career once I finish medical school. Is that not the same as your having to escort young ladies to dinner and the theater?" Danielle stared him down. _

"_What are we doing? We should be spending our time being with each other not being at each other's throats," Artie's eyes softened. _

"_You're right, we need to spend what time we do have talking of other things." Danielle agreed as Artie pulled her to him. _

_He held her tightly and smiled as he shook his head. He would never be able to understand his good fortune at having found Danielle. Whatever fates had allowed this he was going to make sure he did nothing to mess it up. He pulls her face to his as he whispers her name._ "Danielle," Artie whispers and the group stops to look at him. Jim smiled knowing whom he was dreaming about.


	10. Chapter 10

They reached the Fort to see President Grant pacing just inside the gates. He rushed to them as they entered and Evans began shouting orders to the orderlies. They whisked Artie to the infirmary and Evans began the treatments again. This time ordering a sentry posted outside the room and one inside. He was bound and determined this particular patient would not get away from him again.

Jim was pulled to the Commander's office much to his chagrin. He entered the office to see Loveless still bound and gagged, seated in a chair glaring at his guards. When his eyes set on Jim he became animated, twisting and turning in his seat shouting through the gag.

Jim took a seat and waited for Grant to arrive, careful not to acknowledge Loveless' presence. After a few minutes, the door opened and Grant strode through. Jim jumped to his feet and stood at attention. Grant waved him down and Jim sat rigidly in his chair.

Grant looked from the agent in front of him to their captive and back again. He motioned for one of the guards to remove the gag. The guard reached over and untied the cloth from around the little man's mouth.

"I wish to lodge a formal protest…my treatment has been," Loveless began only to have Jim cut him off.

"We've been through this before, doctor," Jim spat, "at least you can be sitting in that chair…my partner is fighting for his life in the infirmary." Jim's glare cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

"I apologized for that indiscretion, Mr. West. You know that I would never allow the treatment Mr. Gordon received…" Loveless looked Jim in the eye.

"You're just upset that you weren't there to witness it."

"Enough, James," Grant told him, "I am allowing you to be present at this interrogation as a courtesy. Don't make me regret it."

"Yes, sir," Jim sighed.

"Now, Dr. Loveless…" Grant began.

"Before I will tell you anything I demand to be released from these bonds."

"That I left up to the discretion of the arresting agent and I believe he has made his intentions quite clear on the matter." Grant glared at Loveless.

"Mr. West, would you like to begin?"

"Yes, sir. Doctor, what did you hope to gain by causing avalanches?" Jim demanded.

"Gain, Mr. West? Nothing I was merely experimenting when Mr. Gordon so rudely interrupted me." Loveless smirked.

"Come off it, Loveless. You were after something, and you know it."

"Perhaps Mr. Gordon can tell you, when he's better that is." Jim looked at the President.

"Sir, permission to take him…" Jim started.

"Permission denied, West. Stand down." Grant said in a tone that left no room for questioning.

"Dr. Loveless," Grant spoke slowly and determinedly. "Your henchmen do not share your attitude. They have talked and told us plenty." Grant leveled a hard stare at him.

"They are imbeciles, not worthy of the air they waste. They were not my usual caliber of workers."

"You haven't answered the question put to you."

"Oh how very droll, Mr. West. You always want to know the why…at least when Mr. Gordon questions me it's the more interesting things like the how or they when…is it possible to wait until Mr. Gordon can join you to at least make this interesting. I find this to be quite boring."

"Looks like I'm all you're going to get this time, Loveless," Jim flashed him one of his famous smiles.

WWWWWWWWWW

Evans was putting his stethoscope away when his patient began to come around. Artie opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing he was back in the infirmary, he rolled his eyes and moaned.

"Sorry about the accommodations, Mr. Gordon, but they are the best you will see for a while I'm afraid." Evans regarded him closely.

"How long?" Artie stared back at him.

"Well, that will depend on you, Mr. Gordon. You reopened your shoulder wound and it's infected…and your pneumonia is back full force." Evans glared at his patient.

"How long?" Artie tried again and Evans sighed.

"At the very least, I'd say two weeks maybe three…"Artie started to protest.

"It's better than the alternative."

"Which is?" Artie was certain he did not want to know.

"All things considered…two months. Take your pick, Mr. Gordon. Stay put and follow my instructions and you'll be out in three weeks…don't and it'll be two months." Evans glare told Artie not to argue.

"Where's Jim?" Evans smiled when Artie didn't argue.

"He's in with the President and Dr. Loveless." Artie tried to sit up but Evans pushed him back into the pillows he was propped up on.

"No, Gordon, it's already been decided…you're not part of this." Artie glared but didn't move.

"I know how badly you want him…"

"No, you don't. It's not just getting Loveless. I saw those plans. I know what he was up to. I have to talk to Grant. I've got to tell him…I've got to warn him."

This slight bit of exertion was tiring but Evans knew his patient, he would have to find a way to compromise or risk an all out mutiny.

"I've made arrangements to take you to see Grant, but I want you to get some rest first." Artie shook his head.

"Now would be better, Loveless has a way of slipping out of custody quicker than a jackrabbit down his hole. Doctor, why am I so blasted tired?"

"Your body is shutting down, Mr. Gordon. It needs rest. But I know how stubborn you can be I'll allow this on the conditions you let me go with you and you use a wheelchair. That will help you conserve the energy that will not last you much longer anyway."

WWWWWWWWWW

"Dr. Loveless need I remind you this government does not negotiate with terrorists or subversives?" Grant was quickly beginning to see why James and Artemus were always so short tempered in dealing with this little man.

"Mr. Grant, I am neither a terrorist nor a subversive…tell him Mr. West." Loveless looked to Jim for help.

"He's got you there, sir," Jim said and Loveless beamed.

"He IS however a despot, would be dictator, tyrant and…"

"Mr. West! I am many things but I am NOT a tyrant!" Loveless protested.

"Just trying to help you out, doctor," Jim smirked.

"I will remember this when next we meet, Mr. West." Loveless glared at him.

"There will be NO next time, Miguelito…" the weak but angry voice startled them. All eyes turned toward the door.

"Artie!" Jim rose and went over to his friend seated somewhat reluctantly in the wheelchair.

"Mr. Gordon, if you have escaped from the infirmary again…" Grant leveled an icy glare at the agent.

"He's here with my approval, sir," Evans said as he appeared behind him.

"But only until he says what he came here to say. Then its straight back to the infirmary," Artie reluctantly nodded.

"Mr. Gordon, how good of you to join us," Loveless grinned at him.

"Doctor," Artie nodded toward him.

"Now that the more intelligent half of the team is here, Mr. West, maybe we can get somewhere." Jim glared but Artie held his hand up to forestall Jim's protests.

"I've got this one, Jim," he told him as Grant leaned back in his chair to watch his agents at work.

"I saw what you were up to and this government would never buy it."

"Think of the uses of my device, Mr. Gordon…"

"Oh it's not just the uses of your little toy I'm thinking about. It's the implications."

"Oh come now, Mr. Gordon, surely you don't think me garish enough to use my device merely for it's destructive properties."

"Oh no, not the great Miguelito Loveless, the protector of all mankind." Artie gestured with his free arm.

"Mr. Gordon, you mock me. This device has many uses…"

"Oh from what I've seen I don't doubt that. But at what price?" Artie baited him and Jim merely smiled, his partner was in his element now.

"Oh, Mr. Gordon, you wound me. To think that I would ask for mere money for such an inventions as this is…is…"

"Typical? You never do anything for anyone without getting something in return." Grant was enjoying watching this interchange.

"What is it this time, Loveless? Do you want your own little territory, money or just the satisfaction of knowing you did something nice for a change?" Artie wisecracked, making Grant stare at him and Jim could barely contain his snicker.

"I want nothing more than my freedom in exchange for telling you how my machine works and the location of the main device." Loveless smirked.

"Loveless, you're mad," Jim commented.

"I already told you how we deal with extortionists, Doctor Loveless," Grant snarled.

"Mr. President, there's no need for negotiations," Artie spoke calmly albeit tiredly.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Gordon."

"I saw his schematics and I saw the blueprints. I think I can fairly accurately pin point where that device is." Artie was beginning to tire and sweat was breaking out on his forehead.

"You better tell him quickly, Mr. Gordon, I'm giving you five more minutes and that's all." Evans said as he put his stethoscope to Artie's chest.

"Well, if I had to guess I'd say the main device is housed in that cave we were in."

"Artie?" Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Pretty sure, Jim. That bank of machines we thought was a phony, the one that covers the entrance to that lovely little abode…it isn't phony. That is where the main trigger for that device is." Artie smirked satisfactorily at Loveless.

"Mr. Gordon that is NOT fair! You didn't play by the rules, you cheated…you had to have cheated!" Loveless grumped like a spoiled child.

"Rules? What is he talking about?" Grant asked no one in particular.

"Oh, sir, there's a whole different set of rules we live by when dealing with our friend here." Artie smiled to which Loveless growled.

"Mr. Gordon you may be a smart man but you are most assuredly an infuriating man," Loveless told him pointedly.

"You hear that, Jim? Last time we met I was insufferable…this time I'm infuriating. I don't know, should I be insulted or not?" Artie grinned at his partner, knowing it would irritate their adversary.

"I don't know, Artie. What's next? I'm beginning to think the good doctor doesn't really like us." Jim grinned back at his partner.

"Mr. Gordon, you may know how the device functions and even where the main device is hidden but what you don't have is the why…and that will bother you until you do." Loveless grinned.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea of the why as well." Artie paused again to regain his breath before continuing.

"You planned on using the device to clear the snowcap off the mountain range in order to have better access to the minerals underneath." Artie surmised.

"Well done, Mr. Gordon, very well done indeed. I knew I could count on your intellect to figure things out eventually."

"You could do well to take lessons from your partner, Mr. West, as infuriating as he may be he is by far the smarter one in your little duo."

Evans and Grant watched the exchange with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Grant shook his head at his agent's unorthodox approach to this man. Evans had been watching his patient more than he had been focusing on the verbal banter. He noted the thick sheen of sweat on Artie's face and his shallow and raspy breathing and decided to end the verbal sparring match.

"I hate to break up whatever it is you've got going here, but Mr. Gordon has a date with a bed in the infirmary." Artie rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh come on, just a few more minutes," he looked imploringly at Evans.

"Two words, Gordon…two months." Evans glared at his patient.

"But…" Artie began.

"Do I hear three months?" Evans snapped, Grant caught the twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh all right! Jim, I want a full report later and don't let that little pipsqueak get the upper hand…you know what he like to try and pull."

"I'll be by to see you later, Artie. And don't worry I won't let the pip…er…doctor pull a fast one." Jim watched as Evans wheeled his partner back to the infirmary.

Jim turned his attention to their captive and studied him intently for a few moments before speaking.

"Sine your device has been explained away by my partner why don't you just fill in the holes?" Jim asked him glaringly.

"Such as, Mr. West?"

"Where are the rest of your resonating chambers? It seems your map was less than accurate."

"Oh come now, Mr. West. Where would the fun be in that?" Jim regarded him icily for a moment.

"Get him out of here, sir, he's not going to tell us." Jim looked at Grant and before he could reply Loveless asked a question Jim found strange.

"Could one of you gentlemen please tell me what time it is?" Grant looked at him quizzically.

"It's four o'clock, but what meaning does time have to a man who will be spending the rest of his time behind bars?" Jim asked.

"No meaning really, Mr. West, I just like to know what time it is." Jim didn't like the look on his face.

"Something's up, sir." Jim said to Grant.

"What would you suggest we do?"

"Lock down the Fort, sir," Jim said as he kept an eye on Loveless.

Grant sent one of the guards to give the orders and he watched Jim as he sat staring at the doctor. Jim continued to watch him, carefully paying attention to his eyes. He noted Loveless' eyes shifting to the window behind Grant.

Seconds before the blast, realization hit Jim and he made a diving leap behind Grant's desk, knocking him from his chair. Jim did his best to shield the President from what he was positive was about to happen. He looked over at Dr. Loveless and the shocked guard.

"Guard! Don't let Loveless out of your sight!"

As the guard reached for Loveless the wall behind him blew inward with a force that shattered the heavy timbers into toothpick sized splinters, showering down on them. The guard crumpled to the floor unconscious. Grant shouted for Jim to secure Loveless.

Jim jumped up and made a grab for the doctor when several men burst through the gaping hole in the building. He immediately recognized the tall, powerfully built Voltaire. Jim lunged for Loveless and three men jumped on top of him pinning him to the floor.

He pushed up, twisting to one side, trying to knock them off. Jim grabbed the nearest man and punched him in the face. The man fell backward and Jim dove for the next man and began to fight with him. He looked over toward the President to see how he was faring and he was somewhat shocked to see Grant fighting with one of the assailants.

Jim felled his opponent as he heard the sound of soldiers approaching. As the soldiers burst into the office Jim threw his man toward them to subdue and he rushed out the newly made opening and after Voltaire and Loveless.

Out in the hallway on his way to the infirmary, Artie had stopped Evans. Something wasn't right. Loveless was too cocky…like he knew something they hadn't.

"Doctor, I'll be right back," Artie said as he shoved himself out of the wheelchair and headed outside.

"Mr. Gordon! Get back here this instant!" Evans yelled, knowing that the agent wasn't listening.

Artie stopped a passing soldier carrying a rifle and relieved him of his weapon as he ran past. He hurried around the building and through the Fort gates with the other soldiers. Then he turned in the opposite direction and headed toward the wooded area.

He rounded the corner of the Fort just in time to see Voltaire with Dr. Loveless slip into the woods. Artie moved as quickly as he could toward the spot they had disappeared. The snow was deep and he had trouble wading through it. Suddenly, Jim appeared beside him, eyes glaring and his nostrils flaring.

"I thought you were on your way back to the infirmary." Jim spat as he helped his partner through the snow.

"Something didn't sit right with me. Loveless was too smug. Like he knew something we didn't." Artie panted.

"Apparently he did. I should have guessed he was up to something when he wanted to know what time it was."

They looked up when they heard a rustling noise up ahead. Jim pulled Artie to the side and shielded him with his body as a horse and rider came barreling toward them. The rider dropped a small package near them and they could hear the unmistakable cackle of Dr. Loveless as the horse disappeared into the woods.


	11. Chapter 11 And EPILOGUE

Jim bent down and retrieved the package. He paused as he straightened, his eyes at his partner's shoulder level. He looked at Artie, seeing him still panting and sweating along with a slight sway.

"Let's get you back to the Fort. Hopefully the doctor will be too busy with the injured soldiers to be too upset with you," Jim nodded toward his partner's shoulder, where the wound had reopened and was bleeding through the bandages.

"Oh great, this is gonna get me two months in the infirmary for sure," Artie rolled his eyes and bent over in a fit of coughing.

"If I have a say, Mr. Gordon, you will stay put until you completely healed."

The agents turned as one man toward the voice to see President Grant glaring at them, blood running from a small cut below his left eye. Jim reached over to help him but Grant waved him off telling him to support his delinquent partner. Jim turned back to see Artie heaving for breath and retching.

Jim grabbed Artie and held him as he retched. When he finished Grant moved to one side and motioned Jim to the other. They escorted a contrite Artemus out of the wooded area and headed back to the Fort, seeing Evans glare as they neared.

"If I were you, Artemus," Grant said with a smile, "I'd start making out my will. Howard looks a might peeved."

"I see that, sir. Any chance you could maybe intervene? I was just trying to do my duty, sir." Artie asked hopefully.

"Not me, you're on your own with this one, Artemus. I don't tell Howard how to push his pills and he usually doesn't tell me how to run the country."

WWWWWWWWWW

After having listened to Evans tirade for the better part of an hour, Artie was once again tucked into a bed. This time Evans was taking no chances and he had ordered the window nailed shut. And as an added precaution he posted an orderly inside the room and one outside the room.

"What's that?" Artie asked as Evans readied a syringe.

"I call it my insurance policy," Evans glared at him.

"Insurance policy? Insurance policy for what?" Artie wanted to know.

"This will insure that for the next few days at least, you, Mr. Gordon, are going NOWHERE." Evans injected the sedative into his patient's arm.

"If you have anything to say to your partner I suggest you make it quick, Mr. West. He'll be falling asleep very soon." Jim said his goodbyes as Artie's eyelids drooped.

EPILOGUE

True to his word, Evans kept Artemus in the infirmary for three weeks before releasing him to his partner's custody for the remaining five weeks of his recuperation. Artie was under heavy restrictions…no lab, no work, not even light duty during this time.

Jim smiled at his partner as he watched him tug at his collar, the sling Evans insisted he wear was extremely bothersome. Jim had helped him dress for the evening and had picked up a few items for him. They would not be telling Evans about this little outing as long as Artie didn't suffer a relapse and he alerted Jim the moment he was feeling the least bit tired.

They entered the building and Jim handed the package to Artie and smiled…he was nervous…Artemus Gordon, soldier, spy, agent extraordinaire, was so nervous Jim thought he might pass out as he ushered his friend inside and gave their cloaks to the attendant. Artie's eyes frantically searched the room before finally finding their target.

She looked over to the door and stopped dead in her tracks. He looked resplendent in his tails. She immediately noted the sling and his pale look as she crossed the floor quickly. She smiled at him and Artie smiled back. Unable to speak, He took in her velvety red dress and sprigs gypsophelia of pinned neatly in her hair.

Danielle's escort stood staring at her flagrant disregard for him or his feelings. He started after her when a friend stepped in and whispered something to him. He looked up at Danielle and frowned.

"Danielle…you must return at once! Danielle! Fine then do not expect me to be here waiting when you come back…there are plenty of other unescorted young ladies here." Her escort turned away and headed for a group of young ladies. The small crowd that had gathered had put their hands to their mouths to cover their laughter.

"You're looking lovely this evening, Danielle," Jim said with a smile and a bow.

"Thank you, James. You are looking dapper yourself," Danielle replied, never taking her eyes off Artemus.

"Artie brought you a corsage, didn't you, Artie?" Jim prodded his friend finally shaking him out of his trance.

"What? Oh yes, Dani…here I got this for you," Artie handed her the corsage and Jim helped her put it on since Artie's arm was still indisposed.

"Artemus, I'm very happy to see you. Are you all right? What happened? Should he be out, James?" Danielle asked rapidly.

"This?" Artie gestured to his sling, "It's nothing just a scratch," he smiled at her.

"Would m'lady care to dance?" He extended his good arm. At Jim's nod she graciously accepted and strode onto the dance floor.

Jim leaned against the wall and watched as his partner expertly twirled Danielle around the floor. Artie seemed to perk up as Danielle found a way to dance with her man without touching his shoulder. They glided around the floor as if they were the only ones in the room. He would have to keep a close eye on Artie and step in if he appeared to be getting too tired.

A young lady in a very beautiful pale yellow dress cautiously approached him and asked if Jim would like to dance. He smiled, bowed and extended his arm. After all even chaperones needed a distraction too.

THE END


End file.
